


Five Times Poe Fell In Love With Finn

by catalinacat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalinacat/pseuds/catalinacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Poe Fell In Love With Finn<br/>(and one time Finn fell in love with Poe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Poe Fell In Love With Finn

**Author's Note:**

> 5+1 fics used 2 be all the rage and I loved them so... here we are.

Five Times Poe Fell in Love with Finn

Poe falls in love with a rush of adrenaline over the skies of Jakku.

_Finn_ he calls him. Poe has never named anyone or anything – never in one place long enough for a pet, not the type to name his plane, and BB-8 named itself long before Poe ever found the little droid. 

Poe finds he likes doing it.

But he doesn’t have time to do much thinking on the matter, because only a few moments later the ship is hit and he goes down.

When he gets back up again Finn is gone, and however fleeting their connection might have been, Poe still mourns him.

\--------

Only it turns out, Finn didn’t die. He’s alive, safe, whole, and wearing his jacket, which Poe also finds he rather likes.

Finn is so _earnest_ and open in his joy at finding Poe, and that’s one thing Poe has never had a defense against. 

He falls in love all over again and has to bite his lip to keep the confession from tumbling out.

He has an awfully bad track record when it comes to that – falling in love with strangers and subsequently scaring them off.

It’s not… well, Poe knows it’s not a _real_ love just yet. Not the quiet kind, like how his parents once had, before they were both taken from him. 

But he has the feeling that’ll come with time.

Poe can’t wait to know Finn. 

\--------

The third time he falls in love with Finn, Poe is leaving him.

It’s a dangerous mission, and while Poe is always careful, has always had more than enough reason to want to make it back home—this is different.

Finn grabs him and brings their faces close. Finn is awful with personal space, but Poe isn’t ever going to be the one to tell him so.

“You be careful, and come back to me,” Finn says, his hands clutching the sides of Poe’s flight vest tightly. His voice is gruff. 

Poe smiles a little crookedly. How could anyone help but love this man.

“I’ll always come back for you,” he says.

\--------

The fourth time Poe falls in love with Finn its from an infirmary bed, and Finn isn’t even there. 

He wakes briefly several times before he’s really aware of what’s going on, but every time he opens his eyes Finn is there. 

Sometimes he thinks he can hear Finn speaking to him, telling him stories, but that might just be a dream. Poe has dreams of Finn so often that it’s hard to tell. 

When he finally does come back to full consciousness, Finn is gone.

As the medical droid checks him over it matter-of-factly tells him that he took enemy fire during the mission and his X-wing went down, that he was badly burned and spent a full twenty-four hours in a bacta tank. The droid says he is lucky to be alive. 

Whether out of tact or programming, the droid ignores the tears leaking out of Poe’s eyes.

“Finn… my friend Finn, was he here, or did I dream that?”

The droid says that Finn was removed a few hours earlier. Apparently, Finn had finally passed out after three sleepless days and nights at Poe’s side. 

Poe lays his head back down. He thinks that he will never love someone as he loves Finn in this moment. And when Finn comes back, Poe will tell him so.

And then Poe sleeps.

\--------

When he wakes again, the first thing he’s aware of is a warm hand holding his own. The second thing he’s aware of is someone laughing, loud and bright, as BB-8 beeps and whirrs. BB-8 is telling the story of the time he got spectacularly drunk and tried to get the General and Han Solo to agree to a threesome. It’s a story he _specifically_ remembers ordering BB-8 not to tell _anyone_.

“You have got to be pulling my leg, BB. There’s no way he would do that.”

The voice belongs to Finn, so Poe opens his eyes with a smile.

“Since when do you speak astromech, buddy?”

Finn’s head turns to look at him so fast it’s almost comical, and he squeezes his hand tight.

“Well I’ve had some free time lately,” Finn says, with a weak smile. “Nothing much to do down here besides worry about you and try to figure out what your kriffing droid is saying to me.”

BB-8 beeps loudly, making Poe laugh.

“BB-8 says you’re still rubbish at it.”

Finn’s smile in response is impossibly fond. He says, “I have time to learn. I don’t intend to leave you any time soon, and I know BB-8 isn’t either. So I figure we’re all stuck with each other.”

This is the fifth time Poe falls in love with him.

“I love you,” he says. He’s dopy with both joy and pain medications.

Finn smiles wide. “I was wondering how long it was going to take you to catch up.”

\--------

_And One Time Finn Fell In Love With Poe_

Finn falls in love over the skies of Jakku.

Or, at least, he thinks he does. He doesn’t know what love is, not really. Emotional attachments are forbidden in the First Order, and those Stormtroopers that show signs of such things are quickly whisked off for Reconditioning.

So Finn doesn’t _know_ , not for sure.

But there’s something in the way his stomach flutters that has nothing to do with the erratic flight of the TIE fighter, and something in the way his heart seems to stop beating that has nothing to do with his fear of being caught. 

It something wholly different. Something… nice.

Finn has never known anything as _nice_ as Poe Dameron, but it’s not the novelty of being treated with kindness that draws Finn to Poe.

There’s just something in the pit of his stomach that says _you will love this man_ , there’s something that makes his blood sing.

Finn has never been more sure of anything in his entire life, and he’s not going to let go of Poe Dameron without a fight.

Then the TIE fighter takes a direct hit, and Finn falls.


End file.
